Por Toda la Eternidad
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Las hojas de otoño teñidas de rojo caen del árbol de los recuerdos, el mismo árbol que contemplará la angustia de la joven ojiazul ante la figura del mago blanco que la mira con tristeza.


Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, yo soy creo situaciones y las adapto a los personajes.

Nueva historia creada a partir de un sueño extraño y de la inspiración final de una imagen que esta puesta de portada.

* * *

Por Toda la Eternidad

El caluroso verano había dado paso al tiempo otoñal.

Más esto no era importante para la joven ojiazul llamada Aoko Nakamori, que desde su ventana veía el caer de las hojas rojas del árbol que llevaba en su jardín desde que tenía uso de razón, o más bien desde que lo conoció a él.

Ese árbol fue plantado el mismo día en que llegó a la ciudad, el mismo día en que lo conoció en la torre del reloj.

Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado tantos años desde aquello, ahora mismo su felicidad era plena con él a su lado. Todo cambió desde aquella noche estrellada, cuando él vestido como su alter ego se le declaró de la forma más dulce que jamás había escuchado. Desde entonces su relación cambió, pero aunque pareciera extraño, a partir de ese momento la gente comenzó a ignorar al joven de pelo alborotado, cosa que aunque enfadaba bastante a la chica, no lo tomó en cuenta, ya que a Kaito parecía no importarle.

— Kaito — lo llamó ella de pronto — Deberías de contestarme de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Aún estás enfadado? — dudó mirando fijamente hacia el joven — Ya te dije que lo siento Kaito, pero tú tuviste parte de culpa por no venir a saludar a Saguru y a Akako cuando vinieron a vernos. Ya sabes que desde que están saliendo es más difícil encontrarlos, ya que muchas veces se van ambos a Londres — explicó para después dar un pequeño suspiro y bajar la cabeza — ¿Cuándo iremos nosotros a algún lugar Kaito? Últimamente no salimos de la habitación, me gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar, aunque sea cerca.

Volvió a subir la cabeza, pero no pudo ver a Kaito donde estaba antes, ahora estaba mirando el color rojo de las hojas de otoño.

— Es precioso, ¿verdad? — recitó mirando por la ventana — Me encanta el otoño. Es tan bonito ver el contraste de colores de las hojas de los árboles, sentir la leve brisa otoñal…Pero lo que más me gusta del otoño es el dulce recuerdo que trae consigo, el día en que todo cambió para nosotros — expresó mientras que a su mente acudían los dulces recuerdos de tiempo atrás.

Nunca imaginó que aquella noche de otoño todo, absolutamente todo cambiaría de aquella forma tan drástica, una noche en la que al fin supo de los sentimientos del mago que desde hacía años le robó el corazón.

Además, ese día no solo fue el principio de su amor, es más también fue el fin de la maldita organización que tanto les había complicado la vida.

— Pero sin embargo también sucedió algo malo aquel día…— recordó en voz alta Aoko — Aquel día tu madre cambió, empezó a decir cosas extrañas sobre el destino y la suerte…Pero antes de que terminara lo que me quería decir mi padre la obligó a marcharse…Desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella…

El silencio esta vez duró más de lo normal, ambos veían a través de la ventana el caer de las hojas, como si esto fuera un gran espectáculo jamás visto.

— Kaito… — habló Aoko — Siempre estaremos juntos…¿Verdad?

No hubo respuesta, pero de forma extraña un papel blanco de suave textura cayó justo delante de la ojiazul, que lo miró extrañada.

Lo recogió, y al girarlo vio unas palabras escritas que hicieron que su cuerpo se congelara.

— Kaito…¿Has sido tú? — cuestionó girándose para buscarlo, pero no lo encontró.

Volvió a mirar la nota, releyéndola una vez tras otra.

`` Hace tiempo desde que estamos separados´´ — citaba la nota.

Aunque la chica no podía verle el significado a esto.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? — preguntó en alto, a la vez que otra nota comenzaba a caer, esta peor que la anterior.

``Llevo ya once meses muerto, supéralo´´

La joven estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Quién era el provocador de las extrañas notas?¿Quién estaba muerto?¿Dónde estaba Kaito?

Estas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de la castaña, confundiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Otra nota volvió a caer, pero esta no era como las otras…Esta era una orden que temía obedecer.

`` Girate ''

Le daba miedo, no sabía que sería lo que encontraría detrás de ella. Pero aún así su curiosidad pudo con ella, que lentamente se giró, para encarar a una figura vestida de blanco que hacía tiempo que no veía.

— Kaito…¡Me asustaste tonto! — exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar tranquilizarse — ¿Qué haces vestido como Kid? Desde aquella noche el traje desapareció. ¿Y qué son todas esas notas? — comenzó a preguntar bastante perdida al no entender las acciones del chico, pero lo único que recibió fue otra nota.

``La verdad´´

— Kaito, sabes que no me gustan este tipos de bromas, me estoy comenzando a enfadar — articuló mientras el ex ladrón fantasma la veía tristemente — ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así Bakaito?

Kaito lentamente abrió su americana y le enseñó a la joven la zona del corazón, que estaba manchada de un fuerte color carmesí que la chica reconoció.

— Es-Estas herido — proclamó a la vez que se acercó a paso rápido al ojiazul — Déjame ver esa herida.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que nada más intentar tocar al chico, traspasó su cuerpo como si realmente ahí no hubiera nada.

Sorprendida, alejó su mano y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos zafiros que la miraban con pena y dolor.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — dudó mirándose la mano que traspasó a Kaito para después mirar la herida que este último tenía.

Volvió a tener la respuesta de igual forma que las anteriores veces.

``Es hora de que vuelvas a ser tú, recuerda Aoko´´

Al fin supo de que hablaba, al fin sabía lo que quería decir.

Sus memorias perdidas de aquella noche volvieron con fuerza en aquel instante, mostrándole los hechos que su subconsciente quiso que olvidara.

Realmente hubo una declaración aquella noche, y casi un beso…Pero aquel disparo en mitad de la noche dirigido hacia ella hizo que todo lo que parecía el principio de una gran noche terminará como la más trágica de todas cuando el ladrón fantasma advirtiendo la bala empujó a Aoko hacia un lado, siendo él el que recibiera el impacto en el corazón, matándolo en el acto, haciendo que dejara sola y devastada a la joven que segundos después de comprobar la verdad, se desmayó debido al shock sufrido.

Ahora podía verlo todo con claridad, la mañana siguiente después de eso despertó en el hospital, allí estaban todas las personas que apreciaba; su padre, Chikage, Akako, Saguru, Keiko, Jii…Todos con lágrimas en los ojos, de las cuales ellas desconocía el significado, ya que ella también veía allí a Kaito, a su Kaito sonriéndole de la manera más dulce que recordaba.

Pero realmente él no estaba allí…Él había muerto, pero sin ella darse cuenta se protegió de ese hecho para no sufrir la perdida de su amado, y así fue como creó a un Kaito imaginario que siempre estaba con ella…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas una detrás de otra ante la mirada del espíritu del mago, que observaba impotente la tristeza de la joven, pero aunque su llanto fuera por su culpa, estaba feliz por ella, al fin podría volver a ser la Aoko que él conoció y amó durante su vida, podría volver a tener una vida normal, ser feliz…Y aunque le doliera saber que ahora él no estaría a su lado, sabía que habría alguien que algún día sustituiría su lugar y conseguiría que la chica que ahora lloraba frente a él sonriera de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de comenzar a desaparecer hizo que cayera al suelo una última nota, la que más le costaba a él mismo.

``Olvídate de mí y sé feliz´´

La chica no tardó mucho en verla, sus ojos seguían húmedos, pero con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba se levantó de golpe y poniéndose en frente del ladrón le dedicó unas palabras que en ese momento salieron de su boca sin ser siquiera pensadas dos veces.

¿¡Cómo quieres que sea feliz sin ti a mi lado ladrón imbécil!? ¿¡Cómo quieres que te olvide si eres la persona más importante para mí!? — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a la figura cada vez más transparente del ladrón, que esta vez la miró con sorpresa, y con una emoción, jamás nadie le había dicho algo que lo hubiera alegrado tanto, pero a la vez le hubiera entristecido.

El mago finalmente desapareció completamente con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo, finalmente lo hizo y mando una nota más, esta diferente a las otras, esta realmente decía lo que sentía, lo que deseaba.

Aoko al verla la leyó rápidamente, y no pudo evitar llorar al leer lo que ponía.

``Te amo y amaré siempre, aunque sea desde el más allá. Ojala hubiera podido quedarme a tu lado en el mundo de los vivos´´

Ojala…Ojala aquella noche no la hubiera salvado, ojala hubiera muerto ella y no él…Ojala pudiera estar con él para siempre…

Un momento…¡Sí que podía!

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué la retenía en ese mundo?

Su padre incluso después de la muerte de Kaito había seguido anteponiendo su trabajo a ella, Saguru y Akako al estar juntos no notarían su ausencia, Keiko había hecho nuevos amigos en la universidad, y Chikage seguía teniendo a Jii de momento…Nada le impedía reunirse con su amado en el más allá.

Puede que la llamaran cobarde por hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero realmente deseaba estar con Kaito, le daba igual tener que ir al infierno por ello. Le amaba más que a nada, y sin él su vida carecía de sentido. Si él no estaba sus sonrisas acabarían por apagarse, ella acabaría muriendo de una forma o de otra, ¿qué más daba morir antes y así ahorrarse sufrimiento?

Corrió a la puerta he intentó abrirla sin éxito, al parecer el inspector la había cerrado por algún motivo, seguramente por miedo a que le pasara algo.

No había forma de salir de la habitación, así que solo quedaba una opción.

Se encaminó hacia su escritorio, donde reposaban unas tijeras azules que habitualmente utilizaba para hacer manualidades como entretenimiento. Las cogió con algo de torpeza, ya que el temblor de sus manos fruto de los nervios le hacía ir con cuidado.

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero nerviosa. Seguramente si no hubiera visto esas notas que ahora había cogido junto con el espíritu de Kaito se habría echado atrás. Pero el verlo y leer sus deseos había conseguido darle fuerzas para ir junto a él allá donde estuviera.

Se encaminó hacia el baño sujetando con una mano las tijeras que pondrían fin a su existencia, mientras que en la otra llevaba todas las notas adquiridas esa tarde y una en blanco junto con un bolígrafo.

Abrió el grifo dejando que el agua caliente llenara la bañera poco a poco.

Mientras el agua subía lo suficiente, ella se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a escribir la nota donde dejaría claro el por qué de sus actos.

Creía de sobra que ellos lo sabrían, pero debía dejar claro que eso había sido un suicidio, no quería que las pocas personas que fueran a su entierro tuvieran siquiera la más mínima duda sobre la realidad de su muerte.

No tardó mucho en escribirla, pero el tiempo fue suficiente como para acumular la cantidad de agua necesaria para lo que quería hacer.

Con suma lentitud acercó el filo de las tijeras a su muñeca, justamente por donde pasaba la vena, para después hacer un corte limpio, y ver como la sangre comenzaba a caer.

Dolía, pero nada era comparable al dolor que sentía dentro de ella.

Hundió su mano en el agua caliente para evitar que la sangre se coagulase.

Después de eso se quedó en esa posición, esperando pacientemente a su muerte, a su encuentro con Kaito.

Al fin podría volver a estar con él, en un mundo donde ya nada podría hacerles daño. Nadie podría volver a separarlos, ni podría hacerles sufrir.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo lentamente la consciencia sin ella darse cuenta, sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos más importantes.

Recuerdos de él, de sus amigos, de su familia…Gente que quería y que jamás le dijo la verdad, exceptuando a Chikage y a su amado Kaito, que por sacarla de aquella mentira la cual era su vida había vuelto del mundo de los muertos.

La perdida de sangre cada vez hacía que viera las cosas más borrosas, pero entre todo a su alrededor creyó poder distinguir una sombra blanca algo transparente que se agachó a su lado, seguramente para evitar su muerte. Pero era demasiado tarde, ese era su destino, y al fin cerró los ojos para jamás volverlos a abrir, al menos en el mundo de los vivos.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero en un lugar diferente. No estaba en su casa ni mucho menos, estaba en un extraño camino lleno de hojas rojas que no paraban de caer de los árboles que creaban el camino.

Algo extrañada se levantó del sitio donde estaba y se sorprendió al ver su atuendo.

Llevaba un gran vestido rosa claro con un lazo con un color algo más acentuado. También llevaba un extraño velo azulado cogido en uno de los lados por un adorno.

Sinceramente, parecía el vestido de una princesa de cuento.

Algo confusa todavía comenzó a caminar por el largo camino teñido de rojo que tenía por delante, un sendero que parecía no tener final.

No sabía cuanto rato llevaba caminando, si minutos, horas, días, meses, años…Pero lo que si sabía es que su cuerpo no sentía cansancio, calor o frío, por lo que podía seguir caminando perfectamente.

Al cabo de bastante tiempo, por fin consiguió ver el final de ese camino eterno, que era un hermoso prado verde, y en una parte tenía un hermoso jardín con rosas de todos y cada uno de los colores imaginables.

Se acercó lentamente apreciando cada uno de los olores que las rosas proferían, junto con el hermoso paisaje de colores formado.

Llegó a un punto donde no había rosas. Había círculo perfecto formado entre las rosas.

En el centro de este había un gran y hermoso ramo de rosas únicamente rojas. La joven se acercó a él y agachándose en el suelo lo tomó entre sus manos.

— No tendrías que estar aquí — habló una voz triste detrás de ella, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— Kaito…— lo nombró dándose la vuelta con el ramo en las manos.

— Deberías estar viva, no muerta…¡Tú deberías haber vivido la vida feliz que yo no pude darte! — exclamó mirando hacia otro lado.

Aoko lo observaba dolida, ese no era el Kaito que ella recordaba. Ese Kaito estaba débil, dolido e indefenso. Parecía que sus defensas habían sido bajadas, que sus muros siempre altos ya no existían. Parecía…Que no la quería ahí con él. Que él no deseaba verla tanto como ella deseaba verlo a él.

Se llevó una mano al pecho ante ese pensamiento tan hiriente. No podía ser verdad, sino, ¿por qué habría ido con ella si ya no le importaba?

``Por pena´´ — pensó sin siquiera quererlo.

Dolía…Dolía pensarlo, y más dolería si fuera verdad.

Nunca se había considerado una chica frágil, ella siempre había sido fuerte por dentro, aunque Kaito a menudo conseguía bajar esa máscara que había forjado y que sabía que necesitaría para el día a día.

Esa vez no era la excepción. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, para después comenzar a caer lentamente, mientras ella se daba la vuelta para que no la viera llorar.

Pero él no era precisamente tonto para no saber lo que pensaba y sentía la chica de ojos azules.

Al fin se dio cuenta de que esas simples palabras podían significar mucho…No solo lo que él deseaba.

Lentamente se acercó a la joven silenciosa, y la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo la sorpresa de ella por este hecho.

— Idiota. ¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que pienso y lo que siento? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que quería que estuvieras viva? Que no quería que tú también murieras y dejarás atrás a todas esas personas que te quieren. ¿Por qué no entiendes que al amarte tanto y haber muerto solo podía desear que vivieras feliz aunque eso significara que otro ocupara mi lugar? — manifestó llenando de sinceridad cada una de las palabras dichas.

— ¿Y tú? — cuestionó aceptando su abrazo — ¿Por qué no entiendes que nada ni nadie puede remplazarte? Qué sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, que todo se vuelve negro y monótono si tú no estas a mi lado. Sin tus bromas, tu risa, tus ojos, tu presencia…Sin ti yo no soy nada.

\- Aoko ...

— No Kaito, no digas nada — dijo girándose para encararle — No quiero que digas nada más. Quieras o no yo ya estoy muerta, y nada ni nadie podría hacerme volver al mundo. Además…¿Realmente quieres que vuelva sabiendo que no seré feliz? — sonrió de lado.

— Realmente eres una chica tonta — suspiró él con una sonrisa, para después abrazarla fuertemente contra él — Pero te amo así — declaró ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la chica.

— Y tú un pervertido mago ladrón de cuarta — añadió ella haciendo que ambos soltaran una pequeña sonrisa — Pero si no fueras así no estaría tan locamente enamorada de ti — confesó mientras le miraba a los ojos — Te amo Kaito.

El mago después de lo último dicho por la chica comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, deteniéndose cuando ya los rozaba.

— Si es así, te aseguró que no dejaré que te vuelvan a alejar de mí, jamás.

— Más te vale — sonrió mientras el mago con una sonrisa también pintada en el rostro acababa la distancia entre ellos en el tan anhelado beso.

Sin despegarse, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, donde siguieron con sus muestras de afecto, ya sabiendo que jamás volverían a separarse, que siempre estaría juntos y que pasase lo pasase nunca dejarían de amarse.

— ¿Estaremos siempre juntos? — cuestionó después de separarse unos centímetros de los labios del mago.

— Por toda la eternidad — sonrió volviendo a besar a Aoko, quien se separó rápidamente sin explicación aparente — ¿Qué ocurre? — dudó.

— Antes de morir vi una silueta blanca — explicó nerviosa — ¿Eras tú?

— Sí — afirmó rápidamente — Quería evitar que echaras a perder toda tu vida por mí. A ti aún te quedaba mucho por vivir — habló acariciándole su mejilla.

— Y yo ya te he dicho que sin ti…

— Lo sé — la interrumpió rápidamente — Si hubieras sido tú la que hubieras muerto seguramente yo habría intentado morir para ir contigo — confesó decaído — Pero, al ser yo el muerto solo podía desear que fueras feliz porque te amo, y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz aunque eso signifique mi tristeza.

— Kaito… — susurró sonrojada para después sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla — No me extraña que te ame tanto — declaró abrazándole.

— Y a mi no me extraña que usted señorita haya conseguido robar el corazón del mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos — formuló quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto.

— Cállate idiota — ordenó ella girando su rostro ruborizado.

— Si tanto quieres que me calle…Bésame princesa — recitó mientras se acercaba a los labios de su amada mientras con una mano la rodeaba con su capa.

— Trato hecho mi ladrón — aceptó ella mientras volvían a juntar sus labios en una de las millones de veces que lo harían por toda la eternidad.

Mientras los dos amantes sonreían a causa de su felicidad por volver a estar juntos, en el mundo de los vivos el paisaje era muy diferente.

Habían pasado tres días desde que el inspector encontró a su hija muerta en el baño a causa de unas tijeras que dejó en su cuarto para que ella se entretuviera haciendo manualidades.

Había pruebas irrefutables que señalaban al suicidio, pero el dolido padre no lo aceptaba, su hija no podía haber sido capaz de suicidarse, pensaba amargamente seguidamente mientras veía como antes de enterrar su cuerpo junto a la tumba del joven mago todos daban un último adiós a la joven ojiazul que jamás volvería a abrir sus ojos.

— Todo esto es tu culpa Ginzo — dijo por detrás la voz de la mujer que desde hacía once meses había insistido en ver a Aoko — Te dije que si salía de la amnesia disociativa los resultados de su tristeza podrían ser horribles al saber que realmente mi hijo ya había muerto.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera Chikage? Ella era feliz creyendo que estaba vivo y junto a ella, si le hubiera dicho la verdad solo hubiera logrado su tristeza y…

— El tener que estar más pendiente de ella para que no cometiera una locura, ¿no? — le interrumpió con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos — Admite de una vez que la has dejado sola desde siempre, que su único consuelo después de la muerte de tu esposa fue Kaito, que tú jamás estuviste ahí para ella por tener primero tú trabajo.

— Eso no es verdad — rebatió — Yo la quería mucho, ¡era mi única hija! ¡Lo único que me quedaba! — aulló furioso.

— Si tanto la hubieras querido no hubieras dejado que viviera en la mentira. Kaito también era lo único que yo tenía, y aunque estuve durante un tiempo en las Vegas jamás dejé de preocuparme por él y por Aoko. Pero en tu caso no fue así. ¡Entiende de una vez que tú fuiste el provocador de la muerte de tu propia hija! — gritó ya fuera de sí, echando fuera toda la rabia que llevaba conteniendo desde el día de la muerte de su hijo.

— Ya es suficiente Señora Kuroba — manifestó alguien tocándole el hombro — Ya es demasiado tarde para culpar a nadie.

— No digas eso cuando tú y tu novia también le ocultaron la verdad Hakuba.

— Solo queríamos que Nakamori se diera cuenta de la verdad poco a poco, haciéndole ver que Kuroba no estaba presente para nosotros aún cuando ella decía que estaba a su lado — habló la chica pelirroja que acompañaba a Saguru — Aunque no lo crea no queríamos que este engaño llegara a llevarse la vida de ella — anunció dejando unas rosas rojas delante de la tumba de la joven.

— Aoko amaba a Kuroba más que a nada. Temíamos que al decirle la verdad hiciera una locura — enunció por detrás del inspector una chica castaña con su pelo recogido en dos coletas — Todos la queríamos y admirábamos mucho.

— Por mucho que digáis eso ella sigue y seguirá estando muerta. Todos sabemos lo que puso en su nota de suicidio: `` No quiero estar más en un mundo donde se me oculta la verdad y donde él no está ´´. — recitó tristemente — Si solo me hubiera esforzado más en hablar con ella esto no habría pasado.

— Nadie tiene la culpa, ella tomó su decisión, y aunque nos cueste asimilarlo tendremos que aceptar que ella ya no volverá con nosotros, al igual que Kuroba — pronunció Saguru abrazando a su novia que intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, después de todo no podía llorar si quería seguir siendo bruja.

— Eso es fácil de decir, pero difícil de hacer — lloró Keiko mirando las dos tumbas de los que eran sus compañeros.

— Realmente es un golpe duro, ya que hemos perdido a dos de nuestros amigos en menos de un año — articuló Akako aún en los brazos de Saguru — Pero tenemos que pensar que allá donde estén al fin estarán juntos, sin nadie que los separe.

— Yo no creo en esas tonterías — declaró el inspector — Los muertos no siguen vivos en ningún lugar y punto.

— Eso es una estupidez, ¿quién cree que fue el que dio esas notas a Aoko? — cuestionó a la bruja.

— ¿Qué notas? Solo había papeles en blanco — meditó el inspector.

— Inspector, no puede ver lo que tienen escrito ya que no eran dirigidas hacia usted — explicó Saguru — Es un mecanismo extraño, y aunque parezca imposible es real.

— ¿Y vosotros acaso si lo podéis leer? — interrogó exasperado el adulto.

— No exactamente, pero si sabemos de quien procede.

— ¿De quién si se puede saber? — interrogó Chikage mirando a la pelirroja sobre la que todos tenían la vista fijada.

— De Kaito Kuroba o Kaito Kid, como prefieran seguir llamándolo — dijo finalmente ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todos a excepción de su novio.

Ella había dicho la verdad, puede que no la creyeran o la tomaran por loca. Pero ella había cumplido con las últimas voluntades de Kaito, destruir a Pandora y decir siempre la verdad. Esto último no lo había cumplido, y ya había visto lo que su mentira conllevo.

Así que a partir de ese momento diría siempre la verdad, ya no solo por el joven mago que la ayudó a salir de esa oscuridad, sino también por Saguru, su novio y verdadero amor y el futuro hijo de ellos que pronto nacería.

Y aunque este pequeño no fuera a conocer a sus amigos vivos, se aseguraría de mostrarle todo lo posible sobre ellos, la historia de su amor eterno, una historia que pasaría generación a generación por toda la eternidad.

Fin


End file.
